


Like Friends Do

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Not-That-Great Parenting, Parents taking their anger on their kids, Roman Sanders is bad at being vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Boggart's show your deepest fear, and no matter what Roman had tried to expect his Boggart to become, it surely hadn't been his father.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Like Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK- I remember writing this as if it were yesterday, although, I'm pretty sure I wrote it around September 2018  
> Keep in mind that this fic was originally a vent fic
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Crying, mentioned parent discussions and angry parents taking their anger on their kids

Roman was rarely terrified.

He knew he was strong, both emotionally and physically, so, when there was a situation that caused panic in others he tried to remain calm and would search for a solution. Because the others came first and he would fight for them.

However, when his parents screamed at each other and when he found himself escaping the same room from his Dad, he couldn’t find that strength he so proudly proclaimed to have.

He loved his Dad, don’t get him wrong, but when he was angry or even a bit annoyed, Roman became quiet, more volatile. Afraid that he would take his anger on him.

When he stood before the wardrobe ready to face his Boggart he didn’t expect to see the man before him. His arm raised, ready to strike. Not him, but his friends. His family.

But before he could even touch one of them, Roman screamed: “Pietrificus Totalus!”

The Boggart, shocked, returned to his wardrobe in a blink of the eye.

The classroom fell silent, and Roman could feel their eyes baring into his skull. He took a deep breath and booked it.

He ran through the corridors, hearing Patton, Virgil and Logan’s shouts as they tried to follow him. He always had been quicker then them, so he didn’t worry much about them following him around the school.

* * *

Towering before him where the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest and with a quick glance at the three boys following him he entered. Patton and Virgil hated that place, with the enormous Acromantula and with all the other creatures that could kill him.

He continued running until all he could hear where his own footsteps and the wind that rustled the trees; and slowed down until he found a log to sit on.

Logan, wasn’t much one for getting scared by creatures, but he would rather calm down Patton about Roman’s escape from the classroom than venture to follow Roman. The guy probably thought that Roman didn’t trust him, probably thinking he used them to be less lonely.

Which was silly, but more often than not he stayed quiet about his secrets. Letting his emotions free only through acting and duelling.

He felt like sobbing, he wished that tears could stream down his cheeks, but all he could do was hug himself as he tried to calm himself from shaking.

Patton often cried, he managed to cry with every emotion in the spectrum and Virgil cried, especially under stress. Even I’m-always-collected-Logan cried (during especially heated arguments he cried for frustration).

Leaves crushed from the weight of a creature and footsteps rang to his ears. Roman stood up, his wand already sheathed. Ready to attack. He knew it probably was one of his fr- probably was Patton or Virgil. And if truly it was a creature then he shouldn’t be in an aggressive stand.

“Logan! Come here often?” He asked with a dashing smile, as his arm fell limp along his body. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“I actually come here late at night, when I can’t seem to fall asleep.” Answered shrugging Logan.

“Wha- why are you telling me this?”

“If I want to hear the truth I must tell the truth.”

“Oh.” Silence fell between the two of them. Roman sat back in the log, followed shortly by Logan who tentatively opened his arms.

“A common calming technique is hugging the person in distress and letting them… cry their heart out.” Logan accompanied his final words with a vague gesture, as if to capture the words. Roman chuckled at his friends antics, and threw his hands around him.

Though getting caught surprised Logan hugged his friend back.

“I’ll gladly accept the hug although I don’t cry.” Roman hugged Logan slightly tighter, hoping that the other boy would feel the difference.

“That’s perfectly normal, everyone has different coping mechanisms at elevated emotions. It’s also a common effect of someone who bottles their emotions, however, that doesn’t seem you specific case.”

Oh. “I hadn’t… known that.”

Another silence fell on the two, until Logan tightened slightly his grip and asked in a whisper: “Does… Does he hurt you? Your father, I mean.”

“Hell no! If he tried to hurt me or mum I’d probably manage to hold him off, not to brag but I’m pretty amazing in duelling!”

“I- I don’t understand. Then why do you see him hurting us?”

Roman closed his eyes tightly, gripping on Logan’s arms trying to stop the light tremble. He had to calm down if he didn’t want to break before his cool friend. Because Logan might be a nerd, but Roman felt so honoured that he had such amazing friends and didn’t want to destroy everything. As usual.

“I guess he represents my two deepest fears: someone hurting you guys and him finally snapping…”

Logan gently took Roman’s shaking hands into his and looked at the other boy.

“Though my ability doesn’t lie in consoling people, you must know that I care deeply for your well being and seeing you run away from us has me wondering. Do you believe we wouldn’t be supportive of you and your preoccupations?”

“My worries are all stupid in comparison to yours and… you don’t deserve to worry about me. Every single one of you has already their heavy load and I don’t want to give you more…” His voice cracked at the end.

“Falsehood. Your preoccupations are just as important and valid as Virgil’s, Patton’s and mine. I understand your concerns, however we are supportive of you, and if you ever feel not so good, please tell us. Maybe not all of us, if you aren’t comfortable, but we care Roman.”

The tears didn’t prick in Roman’s eyes, however he saw a glint of tears in the others eyes. He quickly laced his arms around Logan who muttered: “We really do care.”

“I know…”

Answered Roman, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

“I just… I can’t. I can’t be weak, especially not before you. If-if anything happens I will fight for you guys, not because you’re weak, but because that’s what I do. And If I… break down I won’t be able to fight for you. I’d let you down.”

“Telling us how you feel doesn’t make you weak, maybe you might feel vulnerable, but it will probably make you stronger and, somewhat, happier. Being freed from troubling thoughts and all that. And even if you break down, which is absolutely normal, you have us. You’ll always have us and…” Logan sniffled before continuing.

“… you could never let us down, Roman.”

Logan held Roman tightly as the other shook violently, tears finally falling on his face.

Everything that had been cautiously bottled and suppressed came to surface. Roman couldn’t take the pressure of letting everyone down, the fear and the anger that had been building up since he was just a child.

And as Roman crumbled, Logan helped him. Because he was there.

“You could never let me down.”

Because he would always be there for him.

* * *

When two figure appeared from the Forbidden Forest, calmly walking, Patton immediately knew who they were.

He stood up from where he and Virgil had been sitting, waiting for the two, and rushed to their side. Virgil at a slightly slower pace behind him.

Patton flinged himself in Roman’s arms, who chuckled fondly at his friend.

“Everything alright, Princey?” Asked Virgil, appearing beside Logan.

“Yeah… It’s- I’m better now. Thank Specs here for it.”

Logan smiled slightly at Roman, the nickname seeming more of a pet name than anything.

“Cool. Patton and I were thinking…”

“How about we go to Hogsmeade for a treat? We have the afternoon empty and with the passage we won’t be even seen!” Exclaimed Patton, looking at Roman with shiny eyes.

“Patton…”

“Sounds like a brilliant plan to me!” Interrupted Roman, before gazing at Logan.

“It’s going to be fun, Logan. If you’re afraid you can take my hand!”

Added jokingly Roman, not in fact expecting when Logan took his hand, slowly nodding.

“Let’s go then.”


End file.
